Audrey Lose Her Tooth
Little Audrey has a bad tooth which gone wiggling and wobbling so Casper the Friendly Ghost and Kathleen "Kat" Harvey can take her to see Dr. James Harvey to look at her teeth. Plot Casper and Kat Harvey says hello to the kids and tell about the day is about the tooths by dentists so Casper and Kat are going to see what is Little Audrey is up to. Kat and Casper see Little Audrey is crying because her tooth is so wiggly and wobbly, because she has a lose tooth. Kat told her when she was her age she used to have a loose tooth and her father, Dr. Harvey help her to pull her tooth out of her mouth. Casper and Kat took Audrey to see Dr. Harvey as he can help Audrey to pull her teeth out as he has trying to pull her tooth out with a teeth device and then he grabbed the tooth out of Audrey’s mouth. Audrey is so glad that her tooth pop right out of her mouth and she thanked Dr. Harvey for getting the tooth out. After that, Casper and Kat told Audrey that she can put her tooth under her pillow for the tooth fairy to come and she is going to replace her tooth and give out a money. Kat told Audrey when her teeth out, she put under the pillow and wait for the tooth fairy to give her a dollar so she can buy some new shoes so Audrey agrees with that. Later Audrey took her tooth under her pillow and then she seen tired so she falls asleep in her bed and then a tooth fairy came and she say hello to the kids and she told them that they have to learn to take care of their teeth and make them so nice and well and then she used her magic to replace Audrey’s tooth and put some a dollar under her pillow and then she said goodbye to the kids and magically disappeared. When Audrey woke up, she pick up her pillow and then she see a dollar so she show her friends that she got a dollar from the tooth fairy and Casper, Kat, Baby Huey, Herman and Katnip are so excited that Audrey got a dollar from the tooth fairy so she can buy something from the store so the gang go with Audrey to buy something at the store immediately. Later Kat ask Casper what did they learn today, Casper told her that Audrey lose her tooth so they took Audrey to see Dr. Harvey to help her to get her tooth out and he did, Audrey put her tooth under her pillow and then the tooth fairy gave her a dollar and then Audrey show her money to her friends. Casper and Kat tells the kids that they can take care of their teeth and make them so nice and clean so they sing the goodbye song and then they say good bye to the kids. The End! Category:Casper and the Harveytoons Clubhouse episodes Category:Season 1